The Greatest Warrior/Season 1/Week 1
The Greatest Warrior The Greatest Warrior Become The Greatest Warrior.... Season 1|Week 1 Quick thanks to everybody that participated! --- Intro ~ Steppy DUN DUN DUN!!! Wollow: Aaaaand welcome to The Greatest Warrior aka TGW! I am Willowpaw but please call me Wollow! Steppy: And I am Foxpaw but call me Foxey, Foxi, or Steppy! I highly recommend Steppy! Wollow and I are the hosts! This is TGW and if you have signed up for Season 1, you are competing against others in a competition to be... Wollow: The Greatest Warrior!!! Of course, there will be many other winners too, so you'll have to share the name. Steppy: That parts my least favorite. Oh, and you also get 1 million dollars!! Wollow: So let's see our competitors! Come on up! Owlwater, Iceflower, Lupinepaw, Stormy, Sea, Wavepaw, Slowerfleam, Moonpaw, Winterpaw, Breezey, Raggedoak, Frostfeather, Frostflower, Laurelpaw, Emberdawn, Sundance and Cypresswind: *All walk up to stage* Steppy: Welcome, competitors! It's time to...uh... Wollow: Meet each other. And see the manual. 5 derpy toms: *Pass out manuals* Owlwater: HI EVERYONE!!!! Wavepaw: HI!! Lupinepaw: I must have read this manual wrong. WHY DOES IT SAY THERE IS GOOSE STEW FOR DINNER? Wollow & Steppy: We totally did not plan that...heheh... Lupinepaw: The geese will murder you, just you wait! Wollow: OKAY! OKAY! THERE IS NO GOOSE STEW! Steppy: LOL, we did that to provoke you! BAHAHAHAHAH Lupinepaw: >:( I don't like these hosts Wollow: Too bad for you, miss. Oh well, time to go to the hotels. You will find out your number shortly. Steppy: STAY TUNED, LOVELY AUDIENCE!! WE WILL BACK! AND OH MY STARCLAN I AM SO EXCITED THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE-*faints* Wollow: *Shakes head* Silly Steppy. Cameragirl Giggle: Need snapshots, this will make a great headline: "Show Host faints on scene!" *Clicks pictures and has to be dragged away by security* Lup: ...Could this be any weirder? ~~ Iceflower: OMSC, we have dorms! We're sharing rooms! Wavepaw: Oooh my number is Number 3! Frostflower: Ooooh, me too! Emberdawn: Me three! Sundance: Me four! Wavepaw, Frostflower, Sundance, and Emberdawn: *Girly handshake* Winterpaw: You know what I'm excited about? I can't WAIT for the Goose Stew! Wait, actually no, ew. But my soup will be better, and my room will crush all of yours because I'm Winter. Lupinepaw: >:( ...I think I know who to murder in this season... Winterpaw: OH YOU DID NOT JUST-- Sundance: If you murder, Steppy and Wollow will kick you out, Lup'. Lupinepaw: Bahahahaha you think they stand a chance against me? Raggedoak: You do realize everybody who's watching T.V. is viewing this....including the hosts. Steppy and Wollow: *Watching on T.V.* MMhmm this one needs a supervisor.... >:) Sea: Can we just GO TO OUR DORMS ALREADY?? Everyone: Good plan *Goes to Dorms* ~~ Owlwater: *Walks into Dorm* HEYY YALL, OWL-MAN'S IN THE HOUSE Breezey: OWLL YOU'RE IN MY ROOM YAY!! Owlwater: Who's our third member? Frostfeather: Me! Owlwater: FROST!!!!! Breezey: I brought some LaffyTaffys *Tosses candy to Owl and Frost* Owlwater: Let us PAR-TAY!! ~~ Slowerfleam: Ooooh! Beautiful room! Lupinepaw: Where are the cookies? I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE COOKIES! Cypresswind: Hey Y'all1 Slowerfleam: Heyy!! Cypresswind: FLO! Slowerfleam: Whoa whoa whoa, who is FLO? I am SLO? Lupinepaw: Makes sense. You got here very 'Slo". Slowerfleam: *Ignores Lupine* Slowerfleam, actually. But I go by Slo. Cypresswind: *Looks around nervously* Has this show turned us mad?? ~~ Winterpaw: I think I came to the correct place. Laurelpaw: I think I came to the wrong place... Winterpaw: SHUSH! I'm trying to read that sign on that door!!!1!!!11!!1!!!!! Laurelpaw: Have you figured it out yet...? Winterpaw: *Glares* NO. I'm sorry if your blabbing is DISTRACTING ME. Iceflower: It says "NO FORGETTING TO CLEAN THE LITTERBOX OR CHARA WILL EAT YOUR SOUL" Winterpaw: EXCUSE ME? I DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN MY LITTERBOX AND I WILL NOT. PETTY HOSTS DON'T ORDER ME AROUND. Laurelpaw: I should really ask for a new room... Winterpaw: >:C Evilness. ~~ Wavepaw: OK GIRLS LET'S PARTY Frostflower, Emberdawn, Sundance, and Wavey: *Dance to "Shake it Off"* Nothing more to see here. ~~ Moonpaw: Oooh, who's here! Raggedoak: Me! Stormy & Sea: Us! Raggedoak: For some reason I feel like dancing with Owl! Stormy: Um.... *backs away* Raggedoak: I feel him twirling me and being crowned King and Queen of Awesome Dancing... *sighs dreamily* Moonpaw: New OTP! I like this place! Raggedoak: W-who said I liked him?! I JUST LIKE DANCING WITH HIM IS ALL!! Sea: MMhmm......Stormy you wanna get out of here before this becomes a LOVE discussion Stormy: Absolutely. Owlwater: *Stampedes in* YO GUYS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! Raggedoak: *FIGHTING WITH MOONPAW* JUST BECAUSE I LIKE OWL'S JAZZ MOVES DOESN'T MEAN I WANNA MARRY HIM *is totally unaware of who just appeared* Moonpaw: OH ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T?? Stormy: Maybe you should look at who just came... Raggedoak: *Looks over* U-Um....... Owlwater: Uh...... wELLP IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, BOTH OF THEM ARE BLUSHING. ~~ Steppy: EEEEE FIRST SHIP! Wollow: This is ever so amusing! *noms on chara cookie* Cakestar: .............WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SUBECTS, HMM? Wollow & Steppy: Erm.... END OF DAY ONE. ~~A/N~~ Hope ya liked it XD Food Fight ~ Wollow Wollow (over the intercom): IT'S DINNER TIME ALL SLAVES PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM Winterpaw: I'M NOT A SLAVE Wollow (over the intercom again): TOO BAD YOU ARE NOW Winterpaw: *grumbles* Wollow (wow intercomness): IF YOU AREN'T A SLAVE NO FOOD Winterpaw: Hurmph. All slaves: *report to the dining room* Wollow (still over the intercom): INTERCOMS ROCK. ALL SLAVES, NO EATING >:D Lupinepaw: fooooooosssss Wollow (yet again, over the intercom): NO FOOS. ANNOUNCEMENTS. WE HAVE OUR FIRST SHIP, NYAHAHAHAHA! REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO SAY THAT? ANYWHO, YOU CAN EAT NOW. All slaves: *eat foos* ~~ Winterpaw: WHERE'S THE ROASTED GOOSE Lupinepaw: *throws tomatoes at Winterpaw* Wollow: *throws tomatoes at Winterpaw through intercom* Winterpaw: *steps on Lupinepaw and shakes fist at Wollow through intercom* Breezey: Ooh, a food fight! *throws pies at everyone* Frostfeather: *gets hit by a pie and pours soup on Breezey's head* Steppy: Food fightsss *eats popcorn* Wollow (over the intercom yet again): FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Owlwater: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! *throws a potato at Raggedoak* Raggedoak: *blushes* Owlwaiter: Oops... Wollow (intercom wooo): SHIP! SHIP! SHIP! Raggedoak: *throws bowl of peas at Wollow through intercom* Steppy: HAA *laughs at pea-covered Wollow- Wollow: *closes intercom portal and brushes off the peas* Hurmphhh Sundance: PARTTEHHH TIME!!! *pours pasta on Wavepaw's head* Wavepaw: Hey! Food fight: *continues* ~~ Laurelpaw: *has a bad time as Lupinepaw throws chicken bones at her* Lupinepaw: *is targeting Laurelpaw with many bowls of unknown food thought to include beans/frijoles* Laurelpaw: *gets hit in the face by mashed potatoes* Lupinepaw: The potatoes are coming mwahahahaha Laurelpaw: Aren't those mashed yous? Lupinepaw: Oops I'm eating my own kind -- Winterpaw: *throws rice at Iceflower* Iceflower: NOT RICE AGAIN Winterpaw: *starts shipping* Moonpaw: WICY IS BETTER THAN RICE! Winterpaw: I...can't argue. Moonpaw: *laughing manically* ~~ Emberdawn: NYEH HEH HEH *throws spaghetti at everyone* Slowerfleam: *is a slower fleam* Frostflower: *is a mary sue and dodges all the spaghetti* Breezey: *throws pies at everyone from behind* Emberdawn: I, THE GREAT PAPY-EMBERDAWN, WILL USE MY POWERS AS PURDYSTAR TO REVENGE ON YOU! *dumps more spaghetti on Breezey's head* Frostflower: *uses mary sue powers to get rid of spaghetti* Slowerfleam: MARYSUE! MARYSUE! Frostflower: *blushes* Stop it! ~~ Later... Everyone: *is covered in food* Frostfeather: Well, that was interesting. Emberdawn: Let's get back to our dorms. Hopefully they have showers. Wollow: *uses host powers to remove all showers* Everyone: *goes back to dorms* Wavepaw: Hey, weren't there showers before? Wollow: Hurmph. *puts back showers* Everyone: *showers* Winterpaw: My towel smells like tomatoes. Steppy: *is still eating popcorn* END DAY TWO THING A/N: foos Lup' sees Sodor ~ Steppy Winterpaw: *Wakes Up* *Yawn is cut OFF as he magically disappears. Iceflower: What just happened?! Laurelpaw: OUR DREAM HAPPENED! HE'S GONE! *Disappears* Iceflower: Was that me or was that actually funny? *Disappears* -Scene switch to a soooo cool auditorium created in Steppy's head- Wollow: Welcome, peasants! Today is our official meeting! Steppy: Today, we will go over rules. Lupinepaw: *Snores* Laurelpaw: *Throws tomato at Lup* Lupinepaw: HEY!!! Laurelpaw: Nyeh heh heh! Revenge1 Steppy: NO FOOD FIGHTS! Wollow: OR ELSE YOU SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Steppy: Merp. Now anyways-- Winterpaw: IS THERE AN EXPLANATION ON WHY I WAS SO RUDELY GRABBED HERE BEFORE I EVEN BLINKED??? Wollow: No. Winterpaw: AN APOLOGY? Steppy: The only apology you'll be getting is sitting in the Corner of Shame. Do you accept our apology? Winterpaw: No you BUMSO. Steppy: I didn't think so. So now, welcome to The Greatest Warrior! Wollow; OK OK, so the whole point of this contest game is to take one moon to complete totally random quests while withstand the weirdness and ships we throw at you. 'Kay? (Silence) Wollow: 'KAY?! *Nearby mirror shatters* Everybody including Steppy: 'Kay! Wollow: *Glares at Steppy* I wasn't asking you! Steppy: Kay, kay. Moonpaw: *Whispers to Sunny* Could somebody have warned me how scary the hosts would be* Steppy: No, Moonpaw and no whispering to classmates. Stormy: This isn't even school! Wollow: We don't care. Now, we will actually let you do something pleasant before we begin the first challenge. Steppy: We are actually going on a ride. *waits for a yay* (silence) Wollow: WHERE'S THE YAY? Everyone: YAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAY Steppy: Shut up! We get it! Now, we hired a lovely SHIP but they cancelled after Day 1 WHO KNOWS WHY? So we have a back up. Wollow: *Teleports everybody* -Scene switches to a bright forest clearing and...train tracks- Lupinepaw: No. Wollow: Everybody, please give a warm welcome to- Steppy: Lumas the- I mean Thomas the Train!1!!1111!!1 Thomas: *Drives by* Hi, guys! I'm Thomas! Wavepaw: * Groans* We know! Cypresswind: *whispers* You mean Lumas. Thomas: I can give you a ride. All aboard! Sea: So we're riding this blue thing? Steppy: Yes, get inside. *Shoves Sea in* Owlwater: *Turns around and finds himself sitting next to Raggedoak* *Both blush* Sundance: *Comes over* Hey Owl1 Owlwater" HI SUNNY!! Raggedoak: *Jealously watches the convo* ~~ Steppy: Lup. For the 100th time,- Wollow: GET IN!!1!!!11!!! Lupinepaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Thomas: *Is heartbroken but manages his ugly smile* You know, I have a special seat. Steppy: Special seat? Wollow: Perfect. Lupinepaw: N-n-n-n-n- Wollow: Lup. As your Royal Mommy, I advise you this is good for you. Steppy: Lup. As your ammaaaazing-decision-making Royal younger sister, I say this is very good for you. Lupinepaw: *Groans* Thomas: Don't worry Lup, I am very friendly! Planet: Laughs just like they did in snl when trump said he respects women. Lupinepaw: HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME. Wollow: That doesn't matter. *Shoves Lup to her seat with Steppy* Lupinepaw: *Gets shoved to top of train* I can see all of Sodor here! Laurelpaw: *Walks up* Enjoying riding on your fiancée's back? Lupinepaw:*Whips around* HE IS NOT MY FIANCEE. MUCH LESS MY BOYFRIEND. Laurelpaw: Do I hear sobs? Lupinepaw: I bet that's yo- Thomas: *sobs* That is a VERY cruel thing to SAY, Lovely Lupine. Hmmph! I shall punish your sinful acts by presenting you to my f-I mean Gordon. Lupinepaw: Merp. Laurelpaw: Aw jeez Gordon that derpface? Lupinepaw: Ya. Tell you what, Lau, let's jump off this train. Laurelpaw: YOU-WHAT THE DARK FOREST- Lupinepaw: No need to swear! Aw come on, it'll be fun! I mean, we never ASKED to be tortured on a train- Thomas: You actually did by signing up... Lupinepaw: .............. Thomas: Ya, I can hear your escape plans. I might as well tell your beloved hosts -_- Laurelpaw: NO! Lupinepaw: No-no, Thomas plaz don't! I'll do anything?? Laurelpaw: Don't- Thomas: *smirks* Tell me you love me Lupinepaw: T_T Thomas: FINE! THEN MARRY ME Lupinepaw: OK, we are jumping off! Laurelpaw: REALLY, Lup? Lupinepaw: Yes. 3, 2, 1.....*Jumps Laurelpaw: *Jumps* Both: AAAAAAHHHH *falls in thorn bushes* Lupinepaw: Owwww thorns Laurelpaw: This was your stupid idea, Lup! Thomas: Irrh-hmm, I saw that. You know who else did too? *Train opens to reveal not-so-happy Wollow and Steppy* Lupinepaw and Laurelpaw: *Gulps* A/N: Welllp this wuz fun to write. And omg 30 comments and it's only been three chapters :D Begin the Contest ~ Wollow Wollow: Shall we use a more fun method of travel? Steppy: Of course >:D Laurelpaw: I think this was the wrong idea. Lupinepaw: I think this was still the right idea. Steppy: But you've depressed your husband! Lupinepaw: no Wollow: Yes! *pushes button and Lupinepaw and Laurelpaw are catapulted to the competition site* Steppy: I love host powers. ~~ Later, at the comeptition site... Laurelpaw and Lupinepaw: *are covered in bruises and grumbling* Wollow: *through random intercom* Hello, hello, one and all. Today, our first competition begins! Steppy: *still through intercom even though they're just at the edge of a random city* It'll be great >:D Wollow: QUIT STEALING THE MICROPHONE. Anyway, today our competition will be... Frostfeather: Torture. Wollow: Goa way. Anyway, the competition will be... Stormy: Evil. Wollow: You signed up for it. Anyway... Lupinepaw: *in Wollow voice* I'm just the evilest... Wollow: Stealing pies... Breezey: Ooh, pies! Wollow: STOPPPPPPPP. Anyway, stealing pies from Meanpaw's Resturante. You will work in teams of two. Steppy: The teams will be... Wollow: Stormy and Sea... Stormy and Sea: *groan* Wollow: Sundance and Emberdawn, Frostflower and Wavepaw, Moonpaw and Breezey, Slowerfleam, Cypresswind and Emberdawn, Stormy and Sea, Lupinepaw and Thoma- Laurelpaw... Lupinepaw: *hurmph* Wollow: Winterpaw and Frostfeather, and Raggedoak and Owlwater. Raggedoak: *blushes* Wavepaw and Frostfeather: *are happy* Lupinepaw: It's unfair. We're all scratched and... Steppy: TOO BAD >:D Laurelpaw: Hurmph. Winterpaw: How am I supposed to work with him? Frostfeather: How am I supposed to work with him? Winterpaw: Hey...I'm not that bad. Wollow: Magic. Anyway... Steppy: Each member of the team gets 5 points if they get first place, 3 points for second, and 1 point for third. Wollow: So all slaves please line up on that random spraypaint line. Or you might find yourself brutally murdered.. All slaves not including Winterpaw and Frostfeather: *line up* Frostfeather: TEACHER, I FEEL THREATENED! THIS IS NOT A SAFE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT! Wollow: Just line up and your life will be fine. Frostfeather: Fine. *lines up* Winterpaw: No. Actually, yes, make me go, because I'm going at MY OWN WILL. Wollow: *uses host powers to push Winterpaw into line* THREE... TWO... ONE... GO! ~~ Laurelpaw: Ow. Lupinepaw: Ow. Laurelpaw: That was your idea. Lupinepaw: It was worth it! Laurelpaw *eye roll* Lupinepaw: Thomas. Is. Evil. Laurelpaw: Where is this Meanpaw's Resturante anyway? Lupinepaw: There's totally not a big sign saying Meanpaw's Resturante there. Laurelpaw: Oops. ~~ Breezey: *uses ultra-pie-vision to find pies* Over there! Moonpaw: Ooh, Laurelpaw and Lupinepaw just jumped off a train together, they'd be perfect together... Breezey: *runs off towards pies* Moonpaw: And Raggedoak and Owlwater are just so... Oops! *follows* Breezey: *in front of Meanpaw's Resturante* Let's go in! Moonpaw: *opens door and walks in* Meanpaw: WHO ARE YOU Moonpaw: HER MAJESTY MOON, QUEEN OF SHIPPING! Meanpaw: NO SHIPPING *throws out Moonpaw* *literally* Moonpaw: Ow. ~~ Frostfeather: ROBBERY! *robs random person walking by* Winterpaw: *rolls eyes* Frostfeather: Let's just rob everything and eventually one of them will be Meanpaw's Resturante. Winterpaw: Let's just do something that'll actually work. Gigglepaw: Ooh, they're almost there! Frostfeather: Go away. Gigglepaw: Aww, but... Winterpaw: No buts. Gigglepaw: *goes away* ~~ Raggedoak: *is busy staring at Owlwater* Owlwater: *is busy looking for Meanpaw's Resturante* Raggedoak: So... um... how's your... life? Owlwater: OWLISH!!!! Raggedoak: Great! Um... my life is... good? Owlwater: GREAT!!!! Raggedoak: Is that... um... the place? Owlwater: I THINK SO!!! ~~ Frostflower: So, there was this time when I was practicing with Sterling... Wavepaw: Ooh! Frostflower: I wish I could have him right now, then I could be so much faster! Wavepaw: Yeah, that would be cool! Frostflower: Anyway, let's try to find this "Resturante." Wavepaw: Maybe we should look at all these signs... Frostflower: I think I found it! ~~ Sundance: *looks around* Emberdawn: We've been here for like an hour, where is it? :P Sundance: Okay, okay, we're not doing so great :P Emberdawn: Thattt might be an understatement. Sundance: I think I found it! Emberdawn: Ooh, where? Sundance: *points* ~~ Wollow: Well, this is interesting. *sees Frosty on screen robbing random people* Steppy: Very interesting. Wollow: Extremely interesting. A/N: wheeee just a bunch of randomness thrown together :p Winner Takes All ~ Steppy Breezey: *Shyly walks backin with Moonpaw* H-hello? Meanpaw: *Looks up* Back again, pretties? What do you want? Breezey: PIES! Meanpaw: *Narrows eyes* Moonpaw: Please? Meanpaw: No. Out. Moonpaw: B- Wollow: Heeellloo Meanpaw -walks in- Meanpaw: Hi, Willowpaw. Whazzup? Wollow: Just here to explain some things, tee hee Meanpaw: Well, you'd better. I'm honestly getting ann- Kitty Kittums: *Walks in* Hey, Meanpaw what's the special today? *Notices Wollow* Wollow: *turns away* Kitty: W-wollow? Wollow: *ignores* Kitty: W-what are you doing here? Wollow: ........ Kitty K: Why don't you talk to me? We're already back together! Wollow: WAIT A HOLD A- Steppy: *intercomming* Not already, Kittums. But soon. Meanpaw: WHERE DID THAT INTERCOM COME FROM? Wollow: *hoists herself up on Kitty Kittums and yells at Steppy through intercom* Kitty: *whispers* Well you got heavier. -All the other teams suddenly come in- Frostfeather: PIE!!! *Leaps upon cranberry pie and the pie splats everywhere* Meanpaw: *Sobs* NUUUU that was my masterpiece sob sob Moonpaw: Never knew he had a crybaby side... Wavepaw: NOW!! *Wavey's Team dashes at the pies* Meanpaw: SECURITY!!! War between competitors and security. Breezey: Moonpaw! There's a path! Moonpaw: Cool! *Both of them tiptoe forward* You crash the glass and I'll grab some pies, we don't need ALL OF THEM. Breezey: What can I break it with.....my....what? My claws? *Stabs claws into glass* OWWWW Moonpaw: Lemme help. *Both keep on stabbing* Er....Breeze? I think my claws are gonna come off... Breezey: Sledgehammer! *Grabs it and slashes at glass* Whole room is quiet as they hear shatters. Moonpaw: *Grabs three key lime pies* WE won!!!!! -Every single face turns vicious except for Wollow and Kitty Kittums- Steppy: *Barges in from intercom. Fur is messy from squeezing through (how this happens I do not know this is an unrealistic event go back to reading the story)* CONGRATTEHS WE HAVE SOME WINNERS AND 2ND PLACES AND 1ST PLACES. I AM HONESTLY DISAPPOINTED IN SOME STEALTH BUT WHOOPDEDOO. Wollow: -turns to Kitty and sniffs- Kitty K: Bye Wollow...see you in our story.... Steppy: Won't take long to update :S Wollow: *tackles steppy* Stormy & Sea: *walk in* Stormy: Guess we're last place Sea Sea: Yea- *notices fight* Stormy & Sea: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT Everyone: FIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTT Security: *teleport everyone away before hauling Wollow off* -Scene changes to small cozy room yet again formed in Steppy's imagination- Steppy: Now, you all know who won, but who also got 2nd and 3rd place, you do not know. wollow: Lemme finish this fast, frostfeather & win got 2nd, wavey and frostflower got third. The rest of you had no action :D Steppy: So. Breezy and Moon get 5 points. Wint and Frostfeather get three points. And Waves and Frostflower get 1 point. The rest of you are at zero. Impress us. Wollow: You are dismissed! Get ready for dinner1 Everyone: *Gives deathglare to Breezy and Moon* Wollow: Uh....we need to protect them.... Steppy: Ya ~~ Breezey: *Steps into dorm nervously* Owl: *Looks at Breeze hostiley. Frost: *Doesn't care cuz he got 2nd place* Breezey: *Gulps. Then, *Quickly runs to her bed and pulls sheet over her face* Owl: *Leaves to get Sunny for dinner* Breezey: *Emerges* Thank-a goodness Frost: *Turns with demon teeth* Breezey: ...Ummm Frost: so you thought you were safe? Sorry Breezey dear, but I consider 1st place my location Breezey: *Runs out of room* AAAAAHHHH THIS PLACE IS FULL OF PSYCHOS *Crashes into Moon* Moonpaw: Are they doing it to you to? Breezey: Ya! Even Owl lost himself. Moonpaw: Sea pulled out a lazer! Look! *Points to slashed tail* My fur!! Breezey: We need to have a talk with Steppy and Wollow Wollow: We're here Steppy: And eating popcorn *Noms popcorn* Moonpaw: How did you get here so fast! Steppy: We are stalkers. Anyways, you two need protectors. Wollow: Now, we considered Thomas but- Moonpaw: Ew. Wollow: We....changed our mind. Let's start with Breezey's. Here he comes! Breezey: THEO JAMES?! -Man appears- Breezey: THEO! *jumps over and licks man* Man: Heheh cute kitty Breezey: Wait....you're not Theo. Theo: Whaddaya mean? Of course I'm Theo... Breezey: Theo....James? Theo: Theo Galton.....like? Breezey: Hate! *Glares at Steppy and wollow who are laughing* Wollow: Sorry Breezey we just HAD to Steppy: Take some popcorn! Breezey: No. Steppy: Meh. Here is Moonpaw's guard. Man steps out. Breezey: THEO JAMES!!! Man: I have nooo idea why you keep on saying my bro's and my name together, like wut lady? Breezey: ... Wollow: Moonie, meet James Galton, Theo's brother. Breezey: Wait....Theo....James....YAS I GOT THEO. Theo: I have a fan. Moonpaw: Why do they both have to be boys? Wollow: Idk. these guys will make sure NO one will plot revenge on you...unless you make them upset.... Moonpaw: Merp. Steppy: OFF TO DINNER!! THIS ONE WILL BE ENTERTAINING!!! Moonpaw: This will not be good. Breezey: *Stares at Theo with star-eyes. Or heart-eyes.* ~~ Wollow: Let dinner begin! (Everyone eats foos while glaring at breezey and moon who have james and theo watching them). Steppy: Okay! It's time for ship announcements. Wollow: First one, Rowldance! RaggedoakXOwlwaterXSundance Raggedoak: YASSS I KNEW-WAIT WHAT??? Sundance: GRRRR LEAVE MY MAN ALONE Owlwater: Why am I so attractive? ;( Winterpaw: EWWWW WE CAN'T CHOOSE WHO WE LIKE! THIS IS MEAN YOU EVILS-- Steppy: Next ship, Wicy! Winterpaw: Actually, this might not be soooooo bad. Wollow: Next is Laupmas. LupXLauXThomas Lupinepaw & Laurelpaw: Typical. Thomas (from far away): Yayyyy Lup, NU Lauu (List goes on: Stormy X Sea (Stormy Sea),Wavepaw X Frostfeather (Frave),Slowerfleam X Frostflower (Frostflowerstream),Moonpaw X Breezey (Meezey),Emberdawn X Cypresswind (Cyember)) ~~ Owlwater: HEY EVERYBODY LET'S DANCE!! HMMM we need a song! Wavepaw: Hamilton? Emberdawn: Sure! Winterpaw: How about "Room where it happens"? Owlwater: *Starts dancing* Ah, Mister Secretary Stormy: Mister Burr, sir Sundance: Did'ya hear the news about good old General Mercer Lupinepaw: No Flowerstream: You know Clermont Street Everybody: *Continue Singing as Sundance attempts to dance with Owlwater* Sundance: Heyyyy dance with me! Raggedoak: Are YOU stealing MY man??? Sundance: YOUR man? >:< Owlwater: Erm you guys.......... Lupinepaw: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT *Noms popcorn stolen from Steppy* Laurelpaw: Shush! Raggedoak: *Grabs Owl* Yes, MY man, STEALER! Sundance: Oh BRING IT ON, sister! *Rag and Sun roll on the ground pulling each others whiskers while yowling furiously* Owlwater: Uh.....STORMY DANCE WITH ME!!! Stormy: Do I have to? Sea: Yes, you do. *Shoves Stormy* Icy: Hmmm, imagine the look on Wint's face if I asked him to dance. Winterpaw: Um.... Icy: Oh did I say that out loud? Well, come on! Win: Nooooooo fine. Steppy: *intercom* he reminds me of my friend's cat *noms popcorn stolen back from Lupi* Lup: This could not be more boring Laurel: I actually sorta like this *Starts slowly dancing* Lupinepaw: oh STOP that Laurelpaw: *Twirls* OMSC I TWIRLED Lup: yes Angelina ballerina you did. Lau: Lup, you stop being so pessimistic! Lup: says the person who didn't want to jump off a gross train Thomas: I HEARD THAT! Lup: I DON'T CARE!11!!1!1!!!! Lau: well jumping off a train is terrifying! what if I dared you to dance? Lup: then chara will steal your soul Lau: Chara isn't real! Lup: *noms more popcorn stolen from steppy again* Laurel: sigh why do I try Wollow: *intercom* SLAVES GET BACK TO YOUR DORMA Cyp: DORMA haha Wollow: you shush steppy made that horrif tpyo Steppy: I WAN MAH POPCORN BACK Lup: nope evilsis Steppy: cries jk BIG GIRLS SON'T CRY Wavepaw: SON'T haha merp ~~ A/N: yum. fun. HURL THOSE FLUFFY COMMENTS AT ME! AND LUP YA THIEF GIVE ME BACK MY POPCORN! Thomas Invasion and More ~ Winter Wollow: ALL SLAVES YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW AT THIS HOUR THAT I TOTALLY GET UP AT NORMALLY AND I DIDN'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT TO BUG YOU GUYS! Winterpaw: Okay guys it's finally time for me to become a host. THANK YOU SO MUCH I THANK THE ACADEMY AND MY MOM AND—" Steppy: Actually we have to prepare. Breezey: For...? Wollow: THE THOMAS INVASION OF COURSE! Insanity: *is literal* Iceflower, Wavepaw and Laurelpaw: *gasp and scream* Lup: T-Thomas Is coming...? Thomas: *bursts through weird giant doors and interrupts breakfast* Thomas: I'M ACTURALLY SPARkleFur IN DISguiSE!!!1! Owlwater: OMG GUYS RUN! Sundance: *runs* Everyone else: *Frozen in fear* Sundance: GUYS HOLY COWCAR RUN OR HE'LL RUN YOU OVER WITH HIS TRAINNESS! Wollow: Guys...wait...look omg! *Begins to ramble about nationwide and coding and Josephina* Lup and Thomas: *blush in the corner together* Moonpaw: Aaaaaaaah they're a ship! Thomup...Thopine...LUMAS! Lup: Noooooooo! Moonpaw: Yeeeeeeeeees! RaggedOak: Oh...well...are they the first actual ship? *Stares at Owlwater* Owlwater: *Dances in distance* Winterpaw: Ummmmm no, God, me and Ice are TOTALLY the first and best ship. Iceflower: We literally haven't talked more than once or twice all week... Winterpaw: I LOVE YOU ACCEPT IT! Iceflower: But Winterrrr we don't do anything together. Winterpaw: WHAT?! YES WE DO. I FORGET BUT DON'T WE SHARE A DORM TOGETHER?? Iceflowr: uh....yeah... Silence: *is short* Iceflowner: You didn't rememb— Winterpaw: WELL SORRY IF IM NOT PERFECT! Moonpaw: I feel quiet. Is that possible? Winterpaw: That has nothing to do with what we are talking about! Which is nothing anyways! Iceflower: Oh so I'm nothing now? Winterpaw: DONT TRY TO GET SASSY WITH ME LOVE! Sundance: Ooooooh Winter are you British???? Wintepraw: *slow meltdown* Owlwater: BABY OOH BABY OOH OOH LOOK AT WINTER HE'S AMAZING EVERYONE!!!! Winterpaw: *Shies away from all the attention because he actually doesn't like constant attention* Guuuuys let's get back to that blue thing. Thomas: WHEEOOH WHEEOOHW I'M A FIRETRUCKTRAIN! Slowerfleam: *laughs like child* Breezey: He is literally so immature... Cypresswind: Mmmmhmm. This is why I'm into girls. Winterpaw: *makes a list about why he is so utterly attractive and perfect in the background, and sneaks up to throw it in Cypresswind's face* Laurelpaw: Really Lup? Lupinepaw: *stares at Thomas eternally* RaggedOak: Sheesh! Lup: I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyy... Frostflower: *is nice and kinda and stuff* Wollow: ANYWAYS PEOPLE! Everyone else but Winterpaw and Iceflower and Slowerfleam: Wat are we going to dooooo, what's happening, breakfast is almost over and THOMAS ruined our areaaaaaaa. Frostfeather: I should say something... Frostlfower: This is the first thing I said all day... Moonpaw: Yea...we're the boring ones in this show! Laurelpaw, Summerbreeze, Slowerfleam, Emberdawn: Yeah we just sit here and talk and do nothinnnnng! Unfair! Wavepaw: My most memorable act is suggesting a song. Stormy: Me and him are brothers and you ship us and that's all. Incest isn't funny to be honest. Cypresswind: Am I even alive???? Emberdawn: No but like...I don't know....I just don't feel accepted... Winterpaw: Well I'm ''not complaining. Hmmph. Laurelpaw: That's because ''you're the star of the show! Frostflower: All the attention is always on you and your antics and ships! You're so popular and seen! We're... Emebrdawn: We're almost like ghosts... Wollow: AHEM. PEASANTS—" Winterpaw: I AM A HOST. GET IT RIGHT. ALSO, THESE PEOPLE ARE FREAKING OUT. Steppy: Not a host yet...and guys, everything here is surely fair? Cypresswind: Not totally. Iceflower: Winter, you ARE kinda the only person who gets screen time here...I'm sorry... Winterpaw: WAIT WE'RE ON A SCREEN! OMG ILLUMINATI COMFIRMED AND WOAHHHH! Cypresswind: Winter take this seriously! This is oppression! Winterpaw: I have an urge to sing Beyoncé... Owlwater: ALL DA SINGLE LADIES, ALL DA SINGLE LADIES, ALL D— Wavepaw: Wait! Everyone: Hmmm? Wavepaw: I have an idea...to deal with this problem... Wollow: FOX GRAB THE RIOT GEAR, TIME TO SHUT THIS DOWN! Winterpaw: YES IM HELPING TOO I— Cypresswind: LET HER FINISH! Laurelpaw: Yeah... Winterpaw: *drops riot gear grumpily* Wavepaw: We don't do nothing and stuff is always so random...we're all boring and background people and just...not a part of this...this weird contest? Let's...let's just leave! There's and opening in this place (that now looks like a four-walled prison) is opened... Everyone but Winnie: Um... Winter: Oooooooooooooh fun! Riot time? Wavepaw: Let's go! Let's escape! Down with The Greatest Warrior, no competitions ever happen. Let's go, we're free! Just try! Laurelpaw, Cypresswind, Moonpaw and Sea: *Run slowly out opening into blinding sunlight* Freedom! Yay! Sundance and Owlwater: Um okay idk let's just go YAY CHEERINESS WHEE! *Both leave* Slowerfleam: Yegeg leggo mcrun chicken stuffing bleeeeeeee Iceflowper: What Slower dear? Slowerfleam: BREGGY BOO CHOO CHOO! Winterpaw: Wait...so did no one notice Slowerfleam has brain damage? Slowerfleam: Yeep yup yorp Iceflower: Oh my.... Stormy: Forget about her! It's a fact that all people with brain damage are actually awesome and survive anything! Believe me! *Starts to run* Sea: *Looks back, a silhouette in the blinding sunlight, voice echoes back into building/prison/confusing thing* Oh please, you always say you know everythingggggg. You're just Stormy. Stormy: I'm popular! Wavepaw: Yeah he's cool...BUT LET'S GO! Stormy: I know more than you! *Ignores Wave* Sea: *re-enters building and brawls with Stormy* Frostflower: Um guys...I'VE said like three things all day...and it's supper now....and it's chaotic and people are spread out...and I sound so LAME... Winterpaw and Iceflower: Wow, supper already? Frostlfower: That's all you have to say to me?! Winterpaw and Iceflower: Whoops. Winterpaw: OMG LOOK WE'RE TWINSIES IN LOVE MARRY ME— Summerbreeze, Frostflower, Frostfeather, and RaggedOak: *all shush Winterpaw and exit building swiftly* Winterpaw: PEOPLE ARE CUTTING ME OFF A LOT TODA— Wavepaw: Woo! Freedom! Everyone else let's go! Wavepaw: *leaves like a true rebellion leader and Winterpaw D I S A P P R O V E S* Iceflower: *Looks over at Winterpaw* Winterpaw: Please don't go.... Iceflower: *Inches closer* Don't worry for me. I'm sorry...But please forgive me. *Gives Winterpaw sudden hug and leans in closer and then quickly leaves, embarrassed.* Winterpaw: *is speechless for once* Everyone else but Wollow, Steppy, Winterpaw, and Lupine and Thomas: *leave* Lup: Thomas baby...Should we leave? Thomas: CHUGGA CHUGGA SURE SURE! Wollow and Steppy: Oooooooooooooooooooh! Lup: Guuuuys nuuuuuu... Winterpaw: *Is still speechless* Wollow: BYE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDIESSSSS— Lup and Thomas: *leave like weirdos in love* Winterpaw, Wollow and Steppy: *are left in the mauled, destroyed, carnaged building with a giant hole and blinding sunlight streaming in* Winterpaw: *Regains voice finally* First of all....omg Winterflower for the win guys...secondly: So am I a host now??!! Look I didn't leave and I was good and I'm most important so let me be one and DON'T CUT ME OFF- Wollow: Mmmmmmmm no. Steppy: Sorrrrrry. Winter: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Wollow: Soooooooooooooo what should we (Nationwide) do now (Ask Josephina)? Steppy: Hmmmm...well. Winterpaw: WAITSO I HAVE AN IDEA! Wollow: Last tie someone had an idea, an entire rebellion started. Winterpaw: *ignores Wollow runs out of building into blinding light and cannot be seen, Wollow and Steppy are left in the gross building alone* Steppy: Soooo I think he tricked us and he's gone and this all just died? Uh... Winterpaw's voice: *resonates from outside* Winterpaw: GUYS WAIT. WHAT IF YOU ALL COME BACK JUST BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE DAY IN THIS WEEK...AND THEN ITS THE NEXT WEEK AND THINGS GO BACK TO NORMAL AND SOMEHOW RESTART BECAUSE I SYA SO AND YOU'LL ALL BE FEATURED MORE AND JUST LISTEN TO HOW MANY WORDS I'M SAYING, IT SHOWS THAT YOU SHOULD LISTEN! Silence: *is short* Everyone: *comes back grumbling and tired and goes to bed, Iceflower stays behind.* Winterpaw and Iceflower: *stare at each other, and Iceflower shuffles off to their dorm very awkwardly.* Winterpaw: *Stunned* Did you just see that? I literally brought back everyone with my words...also Ice is lik— Wollow and Steppy: You're not being a host. Winterpaw: DEATH TO ALL OF YO— Winterpaw: *is cut off for the billionth time today* Winterpaw: *goes on a rampage* A/N: So yeah guys... I wrote this chapter, I'll probably be writing more since I basically control what my character does in this now. :P hope you liked it...and yeah....a rebellion happened but EVERYONE DID SOMETHING SO-- *is cut off* Wollow calls us young slaves ~ Steppy Wollow: OKAY, SO LAST CHAPTER NEVER HAPPENED BECAUSE... UM... IDK. SO SPACETIMEY STUFF DELETE THAT EVENT FROM HISTORY Spacetimey stuff: *deletes event from history* Wollow: GOOD. ANYWAY YOUNG SLAVES WAKE UP Young slaves: *wake up* Slowerfleam: But... sparkleFur was just about to... Wollow: TOO BAD Slowerfleam: sparkleFur iz angri!!!11!!11! Wollow: I DONT CARE Laurelpaw: Rude. Lupinepaw: Ruder. Laurelpaw: Rudest. Winterpaw: STOP IT Lupinepaw: no Wavepaw: Everyone stop arguing! Emberdawn: Agreed. Wollow: Disagreed. This is entertaining. Wavepaw: *sighs* Wollow: Go do hwatever you want in your dormssss ~ Stormy: When will ya stop Sea: Why my dorm? Raggedoak: OH YEAH SIS? WELL I DANCE WITH HIM BETTER Sundance: MMHMM? WHADDYA THINK HON? Owlwater: *Noms honey cupcake made my moonpaw* why am I being fought over by two ladies? sigh, the hardships of hotness. Stormy and Sea: -_- A/N: Yey Category:TGW Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Show